As is known, forearm crutches are one of the commonest walking aids. A forearm crutch essentially comprises a support pole, a forearm support and a handgrip. The support pole and the forearm support extend along, respective axes, are consecutive and form an obtuse angle between each other. The handgrip extends from the joining point between the pole and the forearm support, in a substantially perpendicular direction to the support pole.
Although the support poles are generally height-adjustable and the forearm supports are available in different sizes, the margins for adapting the configuration of the crutches to the characteristics and to the specific modes of use of the user are very limited.
Consequently, also the stability of the ground contact and the distribution of the load during walking are not optimal. Apart from the risk of falls, the non-optimal load can cause excessive user fatigue and, with prolonged use, inflammatory conditions and other pathologies which also tend to become chronic.